


Somewhere in Between

by Vallari



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Shounen-ai, Yaoi, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 15:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16178159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vallari/pseuds/Vallari
Summary: "Can you feel it?" "This is what you do to me."AU. Levi just wanted to have a peaceful life, yet somehow a kid managed to ruin it entirely.





	Somewhere in Between

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic back in 2013. I just somehow remembered and re-read it. I felt it was kinda entertaining so, I'll post it here. I never finished it as well.. urk. But I'm planning to, so here's the first half. lol. This was divided into seven chapters in FF.net but I compiled the first part from five chapters and the remaining will be added the ending part that I will be writing in the future. I edited some stuff but not anything major. (like their names and some dialogue formatting). Hope you enjoy this though it contains some cheese and some cringe. ;)

 

It all started when that brat entered or rather invaded his life; his boring and perfectly normal life. He didn’t even mind him at first, but as time went by, he had no choice but to regard him, especially when he finally realized that he was being stalked for months already.

He started to notice when he begun to see his presence more often in his usual escape route, the library. He preferred to stay there, thinking that nobody would be patient enough to stay in such a boring place. It was such a perfect spot for him to enjoy his peace. But he guessed he was wrong, when this kid with large, green eyes suddenly pops out of nowhere, giving him glances at a distance. Even without looking, he can feel that he was being watched carefully. He thought that the incident would just happen once, but unfortunately, it seemed like whenever he was on the library, the other one will be surely present as well. He was sure, because he stays at the library every day. The boy has been trying to be inconspicuous every time, but has been doing a really shitty job at it. He was really starting to get into his nerves, and he decided to do some researching.

Aside from the obvious Junior High School uniform that he wore, there is nothing else that he gave away. But of course, it was pretty easy for Levi to ask for information especially when he is in his senior years. Those stuttering, bratty young girls are surely helpful in every way to older male students, aren’t they? And so, he got his information. _What then?_ Is he going to finally confront that little creeper and tell him that he knew about him already and he should cut the crap because he was a straight guy and he surely isn’t interested in bratty kids that stalk unsuspecting seniors blatantly? It sounded a little straightforward and rude though, and he isn’t even sure what the kid wanted from him. But _man_ , he was giving him those lingering, sidelong and stolen glances like those typical, shy, high school girls. If _that_ doesn’t mean that he was interested in him, then what the hell does _that_ mean? He almost got goosebumps just by thinking about it. He forced the thought to the back of his mind, deciding that it will just be recycled into something that is rather useful later in time.

.

He released a sigh as he stared at the ceiling of the library, the book he was reading forgotten completely. This Eren Jaeger is disrupting his peaceful mind and it pisses him off in such epic proportions. There are just two kinds of people that Levi knew about. The first are the ones that he can tolerate, and the other, of course were the intolerable, annoying ones. There is no need to ask where that kid belonged. Feeling exhausted, he decided to just end the day for he cannot focus with the books that he was reading. Sometimes, too much is just too much.

To his utter dismay, it was pouring outside and he forgot (hated) to bring his umbrella. Getting soaked in the freezing rain wasn’t appealing to him at all. He stared as the rain pelted against the glass windows of the corridor, its sound muted by the thick walls of the stone building. The sight of the trailing water soothed him, yet somehow, it made him feel empty at the same time. He didn’t like the feeling at all.

In the end, he decided to just run for it.

 _Fuck it._ He was about to dash outside when he heard someone call him.

“Wait!”

“Uhm..I have an extra umbrella.. You can borrow it if you want..?”

Levi whipped his head to the direction of the voice, and almost regretted it, seeing the person that he was dreading to encounter. It was the first time that he saw him this close, for he only see glimpses of him from afar. His emerald eyes were much larger and much brighter than he thought it would be, reflecting his innocence and his young age. His tanned skin only complimented it, along with his seemingly unruly hair. He’s not gonna lie here, but this Jaeger kid is quite attractive. Not that he was _attracted_ to him, of course, but looks wise, he seem to be the type that can get along easily with girls. For him to actually thought of that makes him think as if why he was stalking him around. Why _can’t he just pester girls of his age?_ Levi realized that he must be staring for quite some time now, seeing the flush on the boy’s face. He seemed like he was about to fidget, as he averted his gaze from him, gluing it to the floor.

“Uhm..I’m sorry! If you don’t want to, it’s okay.. I mean.. You don’ t have to.. I’m really sorry I just thought—“ The brunet was cut off as the umbrella has been snatched roughly from his hand. A look of shock replaced his embarrassment, his green eyes shooting upwards.

“I’ll borrow it.”

Levi didn’t know why he did it. He could have just run like a madman that instant and never looked back. But instead, he grabbed the damned umbrella and untied it, readying to face the downpour. Maybe he just wanted to save this poor soul from being such a mess. Or maybe he thought that he was just really being a kind kid. The brunet boy still stood in place petrified, his mouth slightly open. Things were surely getting weirder and weirder by the moment, and Levi cannot undo what he’s done already.

“Okay. Let’s go!” Eren replied eagerly.

Levi’s poker face didn’t change a bit as he fought the sudden urge to ruffle the brunet’s hair. He was smiling brightly to him right now and his eyes were twinkling like he’s just got his most coveted present in his entire existence. If Eren was a dog, he’ll be surely wagging his tail violently at this moment. Eren looked so damned happy while Levi felt like he had made the biggest mistake of his life.

The walk home was totally awkward and Levi thanked the rain for it was an inconvenient excuse to not talk to Eren. He didn’t actually know what to say to the kid, and he didn’t want to bother on entertaining him either. He agreed on letting him in his apartment though, for the sake of returning the favour. He could just return the umbrella some other day, but the brat insisted on escorting him to his house so he can take it back home with him. His excuse of his sister _murdering_ him if he lost her stuff seemed far too exaggerated, but he had no idea for he had no siblings.

After walking under the never-ending rain, they finally reached Levi’s apartment, with their pants clinging onto their legs and their feet soaking wet. Levi liked the rain, but not when it involved him. He spared a glance to the brunet behind him, as he let himself inside. Eren still looked far too happy about the situation, and somehow it made him feel a little better.

“I’ll just get you a towel. Let yourself in.”

Eren was ecstatic. He still can’t believe that he was inside Levi’s apartment. He didn’t even dream that this day would come. Yet it seemed like destiny is on his side and is backing him up with some luck. He was so happy that it rained today, and that Mikasa went home early. If she hadn’t insisted on making him carry her things, this wouldn’t have happened. _This opportunity is once in a lifetime._ He was so nervous to approach him earlier, but seeing him alone, staring amidst the nothingness made him do it. He was attracted to him like a moth to a fire. He never felt like this towards any guy before, because he actually liked girls, (when he was young at least) yet somehow Levi caught him completely off guard and changed everything he knew about himself _, ever since that day_. It felt wrong to him and foreign even, but as time passed he knew that the feeling is not going away anytime soon. He wasn’t just infatuated anymore.

Eren snapped out of his daydreaming when he felt a towel that has been tossed to his head. He didn’t even notice when Levi returned, for he was too lost in his own thoughts.

“You can sit if you want to. It’s free.”

Eren scrambled to his feet immediately, remembering where he was. Levi once again disappeared to another part of the house, leaving him once more in the living area. Everything in sight seemed perfectly in place. Everything looked clean and the bookshelf that adorned the wall confirmed his liking for literature. He knew that Levi was always in the library, but he didn’t expect that he owned a lot of books in his living room. Eren tried to not fidget in the sofa as he waited for the other to return. He soon reappeared with two mugs in his hands, steam rising from both.

It smelled of strong coffee.

“I only have coffee.” Levi said as he placed one of the mugs down the coffee table. He plopped to the sofa beside Eren, taking a sip of the caffeine. The brunet visibly tensed, taking the mug instantly with both hands. He cradled it in his lap, looking rather absorbed by the steaming hot liquid.

“Uhm.. Thank you. Sorry if I’m disturbing you or something.. I’ll leave immediately after this.”

“Hnn—” A very short sound of confirmation left his throat. Levi remembered that he didn’t ask for his name yet (because he already knew), but for the sake of pretending, he bothered to commence the ritual of getting to know each other. And so, he asked.

“I believe you haven’t told me who you are.”

“I’m Eren.. Eren Jaeger.”

“So..Eren, I’ve been seeing your face for quite some time now. Bother telling me what’s going on?”

Levi took another sip, watching the brunet’s reaction carefully. He almost sputtered the hot coffee, caught off guard with Eren’s outburst.

“Levi! I.. I love you—!

Eren’s eyes were wide and full of fear as he stared at the other’s shocked face. If Levi was neither horrified nor petrified, he wasn’t really sure.

_“What the hell.”_

Levi wanted to flip the coffee table. Why is this happening to him? What should he do with this kid? Has he lost his mind? Eren looked like he’s going to turn purple any moment from now. He unconsciously pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing deeply.

“I think you’re just confused, kid. _Look._ I don’t swing that way. I’m sorry. I’ll just forget that this happened? Okay? You do the same.”

There. Levi can’t even believe that he was able to speak coherently after what he heard. He got straight to the point and he was hoping that the kid would drop it. He doesn’t know what he would do if he would not. He was soon relieved though, hearing the brunet’s favourable reply.

“I’m sorry.”

“I better be going now.”

Eren looked defeated and Levi was not feeling guilty at all. It isn’t his fault. He’ll just pretend that this was all a bad dream.

“I’ll see you out.” Levi said, following the brunet to the door. Eren didn’t look up as he gathered his things and walked outside in haste. There was still a drizzle outside, but the kid didn’t bother to open his umbrella.

“Hey, I haven’t thanked you yet.” Levi tried, in an attempt to save himself for not feeling bad later. Eren was still fixing his shoes, but at last he looked up towards him. His face was undeniably sad, cheeks still slightly flushed, and the corner of his eyes and the tip of his nose looked a little red. He looked like he was about to cry and it made Levi feel worse. But to Levi’s astonishment, Eren have somewhat managed a smile that made the pit of his stomach tight.

“I’m happy to be of help to you. Goodbye.”

And with that he was gone. Levi can’t help but wonder why he felt suddenly hollow. He can’t erase his solemn face as he turned away from him, disappearing on the hazy street outside.

.

Eren can’t help but feel bad for what happened earlier. He didn’t mean to confess in front of him, but Levi was so close, and he wasn’t able to restrain himself. Five years had passed already, and he still looked the same, just like that last time he saw him. He seemed to not recognize him though, and it made his chest tighten in pain. Eren squeezed his pillow, rolling to his side as he stared blankly to the stuffed dog beside him. He reached out his fingers, caressing its soft fur.

 

“He forgot about me Levy.. Will he remember you..?”

.

A week had passed and Levi has not been seeing Eren around the campus. He just cannot describe what he was feeling regarding the sudden absence of the other’s presence. His life is back to normal again and it somewhat makes him angry. _But why?_

_Is he actually missing him?_

_Is he really that bored?_

_Is he… feeling lonely?_

Even staying in the library seemed to just annoy him, and that was very unlikely. Maybe he’ll just bring some books in the school garden, chat with Erwin, eat sandwiches, or something; just anything to get his mind off of that kid. He can’t believe he was even thinking about him. Should he say sorry to him or something? Why the hell is he feeling guilty in the first place? But that kid though, gives him such a weird feeling, _it’s like he had seen him before, a long time ago_. Where and when, he just can’t remember, but he surely looked quite familiar. But then again maybe he was just imagining things so he will have an excuse to think more about him.

How did he end up like this?

.

Levi strolled down the halls of the campus, looking rather pissed. Everyone seemed to get the bad vibes, for they scrambled away from him, chatting and doing their business, pretending not to see him. One cannot simply face a bad-mood Levi anyway.

Yes, Levi was in a really bad mood. And how could he not be, after what he just saw earlier? It was that brat’s fault. After disappearing for a week, he suddenly emerges at the library once again. Well, that was fine, but what really annoys him is the fact that he was busy chatting away with some _guy_ , looking really happy. He was letting off that smile, that carefree, innocent smile of his to that guy. Not to mention that they were sitting far too close to each other and it bothered him _a lot_.

_Didn’t he just confess to him the last time they’ve met?_

_Has he moved on already?_

_Why does he even give a shit?_

_Why is he even this annoyed?_

He really wanted to kick somebody’s ass right now. Anyone will do. Or maybe he’ll just sabotage Hanji’s lab? Seeing her agony might make him feel better. Sighing deeply, Levi went to a halt, recollecting the pieces of his sanity. He then slowly progressed with his stroll along the hallway, feeling _very ridiculous._

 “Damn you Eren Jaeger.”

.

In the end, Levi opted to stay inside their homeroom, even though everyone else had gone to their own ways after their classes ended. He just stared outside the window, cradling his face in his hand. The other tapped his desk unconsciously, his mind drifting away from everything but the sky. It was a beautiful red and orange, and it seemed to set the heavens on fire. He wanted to see his face _. And it was the truth._ His flushed, adorable face as he spoke softly to him, trying not to stutter. His large emerald eyes that grazes him shyly, and his lips that turn upwards into a genuine smile, making his gut feel nervous.

_Just what‘s with you?_

He cannot deny the fact that he cannot get him out of his mind. Did he found another person to pester now?

.

It was late in the afternoon but Eren was still in the faculty room. He was absent for three days and he plunked one of his major exams. Surely, his class adviser would not be so happy about it.

“Are you and Mikasa having some problems lately, Eren?” Erwin asked, looking rather concerned. He knew Eren and Mikasa were living on their own right now, for their parents are still in the province. Their father was a doctor, and he cannot leave his clinic and his patients that he served for many years.

“No sir. I just really fell sick and I wasn’t able to review properly. I promise I’ll make up for it.”

“I know you will. Just focus on your studies. If you think I can be of help you can always talk to me.”

Eren nodded, feeling a little ashamed. Erwin was a really nice teacher, and he only wants what’s good for his students. He really cared and it makes him feel even guiltier. He should be studying hard, yet here he was, chasing after a forgotten memory.

“Just submit your essay by Friday. I’ll lend you my copy of the book.”

Erwin rummaged to the pile in his desk, eventually realizing that he forgot to take it from one of his classes. His last class for the day will be starting shortly, so he got no choice but to just let Eren fetch it.

“Eren, I have left it in one of my classes, if it’s okay with you, could you take it from class 4B? After that you can go straight home already.”

“Of course, sir. No problem.” Eren stood up immediately, giving Erwin a smile. He can now leave the confines of the faculty room, and he felt extremely relieved. He already had enough of Mikasa’s lectures, and his supplies of guilt can already last a lifetime.

Eren went straight to the senior’s classroom, and wondered why the door was still fully open. Classes in this floor had supposedly ended some time ago, and he would feel awkward if there are still senior students hanging around. He decided to take a peek inside first, confirming that not many people are around except for someone that had fallen asleep at the far corner of the classroom.

 Should he wake him before he leaves the room? Eren thought as he quietly approached the teacher’s desk. He retrieved the book quickly, still hesitating if he’s going to wake that student or not. He finally decided that he will, walking slowly towards the sleeping figure. He was at arm’s length when he noticed his undeniably gorgeous raven hair, its strands glinting against the fading light outside. He would know to whom that hair belonged to from anywhere. He was facing towards the window, his arms cushioning his face.

He looked like a young boy, innocent, and free from troubles. Eren can’t help but admire his beautiful features, as he unconsciously closed the distance between them. His dark, long lashes were contrasting against his pale, smooth skin. His lips were thin, but are curved in delicate manner, softening his face against his prominent jaw. Sometimes he thinks he even looked a little effeminate, or just simply, beautiful. He just can’t stay away from him even though he was clearly rejected the last time they’ve met.

Eren’s heart beat wild when he remembered that he was supposed to wake him up, and he faltered. Heat rose up to his cheeks immediately, and he hated just how he affects him even when _he’s_ asleep. And he was being creepy just now.

_What should I do?_

Before he knew it, he was shaking his shoulders lightly, stirring the other awake.  Eren tensed as Levi slowly opened his eyes, muttering something incoherent. Eren felt like panicking that instant, and he quickly thought of something to say.

“Uhmm.. Are you alright?”

Levi was rubbing his eyes in such a childish way and Eren thought he was going to lose his ability to talk. He looked so adorable at the moment and all he can do is watch and stutter.

“Sorry.. I.. I— saw someone sleeping and I never thought it was.. you.. I— I figured out I should wake you up before I leave the room—“

“Why the hell are you stuttering?”

Eren was suddenly cut off with Levi’s sharp remark, and he isn’t looking very happy. He felt like he made a big mistake of waking him up and he just wanted to dig a hole and bury himself in shame, yet instead he just ended up stuttering more, losing the last drop of his dignity.

“Uh.. What? Im sorry— It’s just— I just can’t..“

“I don’t kn—“

He was petrified as Levi held his chin, locking his piercing gaze against him. Eren didn’t know what to do and all he can focus on was his blue eyes that suddenly seemed to soften. He didn’t know what lies beneath his stare, but it was something different. _Something familiar._ Eren was lost but it was alright. His pounding heart was deafening against the silence and he wished that it stilled, so that he would only feel _his_ lips that was kissing him softly. The book he held has been dropped to the floor, replaced by the hand that lightly gripped his wrist. Eren wondered if he felt his racing heartbeat. It was so fast and so loud, that he was afraid he might burst in front of him. Eren breathed in as the other broke the contact, feeling Levi’s thumb as he caressed the bottom of his parted lips. The act is maddening enough and it is making Eren’s world spin. But Levi’s clear voice cut through his muddled brain, bringing him back to his senses.

“This is all your damned fault.”

Eren can’t help it. He turned red.

.

 “Hey Eren. You okay?” Mikasa asked the brunet.

She noticed that his brother has been acting a little suspicious the past few days and she was getting worried. Aside from his obvious daydreaming in their classes, he also seemed to be..a lot happier. Not that he was a melancholic guy, because Eren was usually happy, but it was just more than the usual. Even though they just transferred to this school, it seemed that he was actually doing great. He seemed to be inspired by something, or rather.. _someone_.

 _It can’t be!_ Mikasa thought darkly. Have they finally met again? Can it be possible that Eren and that perverted guy finally came to some sort of understanding? Does it mean that Eren was serious after all when he said that he liked that guy when they were kids? And does it mean that all her efforts to make him forget about that guy had gone in vain? And here she actually thought the he liked Christa! All her efforts had gone to waste because of that guy! Why did they need to study in the same school with that guy anyway?! She can’t believe it. She is totally going to make him pay!

“I’m fine. I told you already I’m doing well in class.”

Eren wondered what his sister was thinking about for she suddenly seems to have a dark atmosphere about her. It was frightening and he knew that it only meant that she was planning to make someone miserable. He just continued to stir his coffee instead, as his mind drifted to a particular person. He immediately blushed, but suddenly felt the icy daggers that have been thrown to his direction.

“Oh, I forgot that I’m supposed to meet Armin at the library today. I’d better be going.” Eren said quickly, scratching the back of his head. He needed to get away from Mikasa’s murderous aura, immediately. He finished his coffee in haste, grabbing his stuff as he bolted outside.

Eren did end up in the library early that morning. There isn’t a place he could go anyway. He grabbed a random book, and sat to the nearest desk beside a window. He still couldn’t help but think about Levi, and what the kiss meant. It isn’t like he said anything more after that, and it just left him utterly confused. Did it mean that he also liked him? But he hasn’t seen him for three days already, hasn’t he? Maybe it was just a mistake? What should he do?

“Why are you here so early?”

Eren flinched at sudden intruder, looking like a cornered cat. That voice electrified him, and he immediately felt nervous. Levi approached from behind, taking a peek of what he was reading.

“What is that shit?”

“Oh.. I just— took something random to waste time.”

“Really?”

Levi sat beside him, feeling the brunet’s tension. Eren seem to not know what to do, his emerald eyes focused on the text.

_On the text._

_Not him._

Levi didn’t know why it irked him, and he did what he thought would get Eren’s attention.

_“Why not waste your time with me?”_

Levi spoke on a low voice, as he leaned closely to Eren, whispering to his ear. Too close but not touching. The brunet seemed to be troubled by it, his face becoming flustered. His reaction satisfied Levi and he fought the urge to smirk. He ruffled Eren’s wild locks instead, dissolving the intense atmosphere between them.

“Hey Eren, look at me.”

Eren obliged, his nervousness still showing in his eyes. He didn’t utter any sound, even when Levi closed the distance between them. He closed his eyes against the kiss, feeling as the other lightly nipped his lower lip. And just like that, it was suddenly gone.

“Are you really that afraid to touch me?” Levi said, the intensity in his gaze making Eren squirm.

“I’m sorry. I just.. haven’t done this before..” The brunet said in a small voice.

“Well. I haven’t done this with another guy before too.” Levi replied, his eyes averting to the window, perching his head in one hand.

Eren faltered in his reply, his heart suddenly beating wildly. He needed to know what Levi really feels about him. Is he even taking him seriously?

“Do you really like me?” Eren asked hesitantly. Levi’s stare was back on him at an instant. He seemed to be pondering about the question for he didn’t reply quickly. He grabbed the other’s shirt instead, making Eren lean close.

“Why do you ask the stupidest of questions?” Levi said softly, not a trace of anger present on his tone. He was eyeing Eren carefully, like he was searching for something, in his face, in his eyes.

_“Why do you always do this to me?”_

Eren heard Levi say almost quietly, before he kissed him once more.  

.

“What’s that?” Hanji immediately asked Mike.

“What? This? My new beard?” The blond male replied, running his hand through his blond locks.

“What? No.  Not that. That—” The spectacled girl said, pointing her finger at the glass window. The blond male followed her direction, realizing what got her suddenly interested. She was looking a little too excited and nothing can elicit a reaction like that to her unless it concerned science. He lazily draped his arm around her shoulder as he looked outside, straight faced. His other hand automatically stroked his bearded chin, the whereabouts of his inner musing not showing in his face.

“Interesting.” Mike finally said.

Hanji stared outside from the window in bewilderment, her gaze fixated on the two figures that was strolling the school ground. A taller male was following an anti-social shorter male that she happened to know quite well. And by that she meant that the said person doesn’t allow anyone to follow him around like a lost puppy. It irritated the guy to no end and will probably (most likely) shout obscenities to the other, making them scram. But this is a totally different scenario though, and the said male isn’t making a fuss at all. He even looks back to the other’s direction, as if to confirm that the other was still following him. The other male looked flustered as he seemed to struggle on catching up, almost tripping on his way. He was looking a little too adorable for his own good.

Hanji adjusted her glasses on the bridge of her nose, as she tried to suppress her emotions.

“Mike did you just see that? I can’t believe it.”

“It’s just—“

“OH MY GOD OUR LEVI IS FINALLY ABLE TO SOCIALIZE WITH ANOTHER HUMAN BEING—!!” -sob*

“This is—sob*.. this is really a major improvement.“ -sob*

“Someone had actually—sob*..was able to see through his violent, boring, stoic exterior.“ –sob*

“Mike I can’t believe ittttttttttttttttt. He didn’t scare the kid away!”

Hanji was now clinging to Mike, needing someone for support. She looked like she was about to bawl her eyes out. Mike patted her shoulders lightly, trying to calm her down.

“Levi is finally coming out of his cocoon, to become a beautiful butterfly.” –sob*

.

Hanji and Mike have been waiting patiently after class for Levi. They are going to confront him and Hanji just cannot contain her curiosity anymore. She isn’t expecting the short guy to introduce _him_ to them anyway. He was cruel like that and unless _they_ , (his so-called friends) do something about it, he will not even to the slightest, bother to remember that they existed.

They have been seeing them together for quite some time now, after classes. She was pretty sure that something else has been going on, because (Mike can attest to that) Levi never leaves the school early, immediately after class. His behaviour has also been different lately, for he seemed to be calmer than usual, and has been spacing out in most of their classes. He just stares outside the window, seeming to be brooding about something. He was really acting suspicious, and after stalking their friend for days, they have come to conclude that it was really that boy who had Levi stirring. They cannot jump to conclusions right away though, so they are going to corner him (them). Now.

Hanji looked too excited as she non-too gently grabbed Eren, inspecting him like some kind of insect. She then suddenly broke into a grin, eyes sparkling behind her thick lenses.

Tan skin. _Check._

Big green eyes. _Check._

Dark wild hair. _Check._

“Ohhhhhmyyyyy GODDDDDD— He’s totally gorgeous! I have never imagined that this kind is your type until I saw it with my own eyes! Well he’s a bit taller than you but who cares! He looks so adorable and innoc—“

“Shut the hell up!” Levi cut her off in an instant, pinching both her cheeks in full force. She was all around Eren and was spouting nonsense too rapidly in that high pitched tone of hers and it makes him cringe.

“Owwww!!!! That hurts!!!—“ Hanji wailed, as she rubbed her reddened cheeks, running behind Mike for back up. 

“I was just telling the truth!! Anyway.. Hey kid, I’m Hanji, and this is Mike. It’s really nice to meet you. It’s almost impossible for Levi to make friends on his own, so I congratulate your boldness. I’m pretty much sure that you’re the one who approached him.”

Levi gave her a death glare at that and she immediately shut up. Eren gave her a light hearted laugh in return, his cheeks turning a little red. He felt a little shy around Levi’s friends, especially after seeing how comfortable they are to each other.

“It’s nice to meet you too Hanji. I’m Eren.” The brunet replied, extending his hand to the spectacled girl.

“That’s great! So Eren, how did you meet Levi? He’s really scary isn’t he? Oh wait. How about we crash to Levi’s place? You can tell us everything there!” Hanji retorted excitedly, still wringing Eren’s hand.

“How about no.” Levi fired back, looking unimpressed.

“Okay! It’s decided. Let’s go!” Hanji replied, clearly not listening to other’s protest. She dragged Eren forward, as she lead the way to Levi’s house.

.

Levi picked up the object that was stuck in between the cushions of the sofa. Eren, Hanji and Mike had already left a while ago, leaving his house in utter chaos. But he swears that Hanji, and Hanji alone had messed up the whole place.

"Who's phone is this?" Levi thought as he picked up and held the object before his face. Since there was no other choice but to inspect it, he decided to slide it on, the phone's wallpaper immediately lighting up. The image made him frown though, for it looked oddly familiar. It was a toy, a stuffed dog, more precisely. As its large puppy eyes stare back at him, Levi felt like he's been hit with bricks that instant as memories came flooding back into his mind.

A stuffed dog. A young boy.

 _That's why._  He thought. That's why his green eyes looked so familiar. It has been almost five or six years hasn't it (?), Levi guessed.

How could he have forgotten such a pesky brat?

.

It was rather a boring day and Hanji and Mike forced Levi that they go to the amusement park. It was the last week of their summer vacation, and his friends wanted to make the most out of it. Levi hated the rides though, so he didn't bother any. It's just too loud, hearing everybody screaming at the top of their lungs. It's just too noisy, too annoying, too crowded. In short, Levi could just simply say that he hated every second that he was there. Whilst the two are obviously enjoying (themselves) the rides, Levi opted to just wander around the park, looking at nothing in particular. It didn't interest him in any way and he didn't feel like doing anything. He ended up sitting at one of the benches near a huge carousel, the spot being the less most crowded than any of other attractions around.

He stared at a distance as he sipped his soda, seeing past through the groups of people buzzing around like bees. They looked too happy to be here.  _Why can't he just enjoy this kind of things anyway?_  He thought idly. Not that it bothered him entirely, but his behaviour was rather unusual. He tend to find this kind of things a little ridiculous, if not, either boring or just plain stupid.

_Isn't this kind of things just for kids?_

Levi couldn't help but felt lost amongst the sea of people around him. He looked up to the skies, resting his head on the wooden bench.

_The heavens are so blue today._

He guessed he'd rather lie somewhere in a grassy plain or a meadow and stare up to the sky, watching as the clouds lazily pass by and block the sunlight.

.

Levi didn't know how many minutes had passed by, but he realized that he had actually fallen asleep. What awakened him though was the sound of sobbing, which definitely came from beside him. Levi winced in pain as he turned to take a look, his neck protesting from being stuck in an uncomfortable position. It was definitely a child, like he thought, about the age of eight or nine. He seemed to be trying to cry as quietly as possible beside him, wiping his tears in the long sleeves of his shirt. Levi didn't know if it's a good idea to interfere, because he would normally won't, but did it anyway.

"Hey kid. Are you lost or something?" Levi asked, sounding almost indifferent. They boy looked up to him, his reddened eyes and nose making his big green eyes pop out. His huge emerald orbs are swirling with emotion, and it somewhat caught Levi's attention.

"I guess so." The brunet kid replied, looking back down.

"What? You aren't sure? What kind of answer is that?" Levi spat back, making the kid flinch in his crudeness.

 _Why the hell did I even bother anyway?_  Levi thought, mustering some patience to think level-headedly. The last thing he actually wanted to do was to babysit a lost kid. He will definitely lose his temper in just a minute and that is not a very good idea. But unfortunately, the kid looked like he really needed some help. It surely wouldn't be that difficult, right? He wasn't doing anything but "get lost" himself after all.

"Well. How did you actually get "lost"? Levi tried, sounding a little gentler this time.

"I think you're too old to be crying about getting lost in a park." He continued, urging the boy to communicate. He almost rolled his eyes to what he had said, but stopped himself the last minute.

"Uhm.. I.. It's not like I'm crying because of that.. I fought with my sister and then I ran off.. It's just… I was just so annoyed with her but I cannot do anything about it because she's still my sister." The kid replied, looking guilty.

 _Okay. He ran off. What now?_ _What's the best thing to do when a kid is having a tantrum? Maybe he should just report a missing kid to the police?_ Levi plastered his hand to his face. Why do kids have to be kids and act immature? Why do they need to be bratty and pester other people when they get into trouble? Levi released a sigh, wondering how many times he'll be going to sigh in frustration that day. He couldn't help himself though, but lecture him even just a bit. The kid needs to realize that his actions had consequences, and not all outcomes went good.

"You shouldn't be doing that. That is not a good attitude. You should say sorry to your sister or whatever. Nothing will be resolved if you run away. Do you understand that?" Levi asked, giving the boy a stern look. The boy seemed to shrink a little in the seat, his eyes not meeting his.

"I know… But— it.. It.. just wasn't my fault.." the kid replied, pouting his lips.

"Even if it's your fault or not, brats like you shouldn't be leaving the sight of their parents. What if some perverted old man took you? Or some psychotic maniac? A serial killer? A kidnapper? Some jerk that sells kids for a living? You'll never know."

"You never will because you're too busy having a tantrum."

"You look so vulnerable crying like that."

The boys eyes widened in shock as he stared back at him, giving him a disbelieving look. He didn't say anything, his lips stretching into a straight line. Levi didn't even bat an eyelash.

"Think whatever you like. But remember that you shouldn't be a nuisance to your parents. They'll get worried because you're being such a brat."

The kid's facade changed at that, looking rather sorry. Levi thought the boy was about to cry again and he felt his gut twist.  _What!? He was actually being nice, damn it! Why does he need to be such a cry baby?_

"Okay, okay. What the hell. I'll just help you find your parents. Just don't.. cry. It's so annoying."

"I'm— I'm sorry.." The boy replied as he tried to prevent his tears from falling.

"Yeah. Whatever." Levi said as he reached out, ruffling the boy's hair. It seemed to calm the boy a bit, and he felt relieved. He didn't know what he'll do anyway if the brat started making a scene.

"Hey, what's your name anyway? You squirt. I'm Levi."

The boy seemed to think hard about it, and Levi wondered if he didn't trust him at all. _Why should he, anyway? He wouldn’t trust some stranger either._  Impatient, Levi just settled for something more convenient.

"Fine. I'll just call you brat. Let's go."

.

They have been going in circles around the park for quite some time and Levi is having a strange feeling that the kid didn't actually want to look for his family at all. He was acting a little awkward at first, but to his horror, the kid began to drag him towards different booths that caught his attention. It's not like he didn't protest about it, (he did, multiple times already, reminding him of what they should focus on) but the kid was pretty insistent. He was giving him a face every time he tries to scold him off of it, thus making him feel—somewhat guilty. Well.. Maybe it was also partly his fault because he eventually gave in.

He guessed that he might look like a big brother or something, teasing his younger sibling. Or maybe he rather looked like some random teenager bullying a random kid. In the end, he wondered if this is what it feels like to have a younger brother. He was the only son, after all. But if having a younger brother means having to deal with all this kinds of shit, well, in all honesty, he'd just rather not.

"Levi! Levi!" The boy energetically called out to him, looking rather excited.

"What?" Levi retorted, already feeling irritated. The kid was starting to be noisy, and was actually, being a little too comfortable around him. It was bothering.

"Let's try that one! Please?" The boy pleaded, looking hopefully at him.

"And here I thought we were looking for your parents, you brat. You could've just said earlier that you wanted to play with everything instead."

The kid pouted once more in response, looking utterly defeated. He didn't try to give him the puppy eyes anymore, as he looked towards the ground.

"Awright. I won't ask you anymore. I'm sorry."

Levi wouldn't be swayed by something like that. He wouldn't. Never. He was just a brat, a pesky—

"Well if you're trying to make me feel guilty here again, you're actually, completely successful with it."

Levi felt annoyed with himself. He just wanted to spend the day without getting into some kind of trouble, yet here he was, babysitting a cry baby that has some serious sister problems. The kid turned to him, eyes wide, face flushed. He looked confused for a moment, until he gave him a sad smile.

"I—I just really wanted to enjoy this day.. And you.. You really seemed to be a cool guy. You're somebody that kids like me would want to be friends with, you know.. When I saw you earlier, you.. didn't seem to be happy by yourself..”

“I really didn't mean to.. cause you trouble.. I just thought..."

"I just thought that you were kind of lonely.."

The boy trailed off, unsure about continuing the things he wanted to say. It looked too difficult for him to explain himself, in a situation that is rather, not that normal. Yet Levi froze with those words, feeling suddenly defenceless against the eyes of the kid.

 _Did he really look like that? Was the kid feeling sorry for him?_ _What should he even say to something like that?_

"Are you angry with me?" The boy asked in a small voice.

Levi just stared at his small form, the concern in his innocent face achingly sincere. Suddenly it's like those emotions didn't even belong to a child, his earlier display of childish sentiments vanishing beyond his emerald eyes. He reached out to him automatically, ruffling his hair gently.

He felt like something had stirred him. Something inside him had shifted in place, making him feel weird.

"No. I'm not. You shouldn't be worrying yourself with people older than you." Levi said as he continued to ruffle his hair, crouching in front of the boy. His blue gaze met his, and he let out a rare smile that left the boy flustered.

"How about we try that game now?"

.

"Here you go." The game attendant said, as he passed the prize to Levi.

"I told you I'd win." Levi confidently remarked, looking at the disappointed boy beside him. He was pretty amused about how this little game of them turned out, not because he actually enjoyed playing, but because he rather enjoyed hearing the kid's hearty laughter and his petty bouts of frustration. It really sounded weird to him now, but maybe, the thought of having a younger brother wasn't that bad after all.

"Here. It's yours." Levi said, trusting the stuffed animal to the boy. It was quite a large dog, the size of it almost half of the kid's height. The boy looked at it in awe, clutching the large plushy in both hands.

"Uhmm— Thank you." The boy replied shyly, hiding his blushing cheeks behind its ears. Levi cannot believe he was finding him adorable, as he restrained himself from ruffling his already messy hair once more.

"I think we should really get going now. Your parents might be having a heart attack already. You've already had your fun right?"

The kid nodded as Levi led the way, looking for a good spot around the park. If the kid still wouldn't cooperate this time around, he's got no choice but to look for a police officer and report a missing child. The thought didn't sound very good to him though, leaving the kid to another stranger. But the boy seemed to be contented now, as he fell silent behind him.

The sky had already become a warm orange as they walked past the throngs of people. Strangely, no one bothered to talk, the silence stretching between them whilst they walked towards the hearth of the massive playground. The weight that pulled the hem of his jacket was suddenly gone, and Levi lost his train of thought as he felt a small warm hand clutch his own. He didn't dare to look back, to see  _his_  face. He just squeezed his hand in return, giving him a silent assurance. Only their shadows stared at them from behind, trailing two complete strangers. Somewhere in between the unspoken thoughts and the lingering warmth of a touch, emotions become lost and memories are being left behind. Time is not going to stop now, for a simple wish, for fleeting moment, for anyone. It had felt like everything will be drowned in the sea of faces, and the joyous laughter that filled the vast skies.

.

"It's them!" The boy chimed, letting go of Levi's hand. He looked back at him and smiled brightly, as he began to run towards their direction.

"Cmon' Levi! I'll introduce you to my mom!" The kid shouted back to him once more, urging him to follow. Levi stared as he ran happily away, the sight of him never dissolving amidst everyone else. He felt kind of contented somehow, making someone happy, even if it's just a kid.

"Mom!" Eren shouted as approached his mother. His sister was also with her, her large eyes showing worry. It looked like she wanted to say something that instant, but was silenced by his mother's immediate response.

"Eren! Where'd you've been?! We're worried here! You said you were just going to the toilet! We've been looking for you everywhere! Your father is still searching for you this instant!"

Carla said, immediately chastising her son. She enveloped him in an embrace, her relief taking over more than anything. His replies were muffled beneath her, and she suddenly noticed the thing his son was clutching into, feeling the fluffy material it was made of.

"Wait, Eren, where did you get that?"

"Mom. I was trying to tell you. I just met this cool guy. And he gave this to me."

"He gave you a stuffed toy? Why would someone do that? I think he's some kind of a pervert!" Mikasa interjected suddenly, looking angry and disbelieving at the same time.

"No he's not!" Eren immediately fired back, feeling the need to defend him.

"He's really nice.. and stuff.. And he actually wanted to help me find you guys."

"Then what took you so long!" Mikasa interjected once more. Eren just frowned at her direction, not bothering to reply back.

"Well I'm glad you're safe my dear. Where is that "guy" anyway? I want to thank him properly for looking after a stubborn child like you."

"What?! I'm not stubborn!” The boy pouted, lowering his eyes to his feet.

“I'm just.. I mean.. anyway he's just right there! I'll just call him—" Eren said, looking towards the direction he and Levi came from. But the smile in his face fell away, seeing that  _he_  was already gone.

"But I haven't even told him my name yet.." Eren thought, feeling a sudden knot in his stomach.

.

 

 

 


End file.
